One of the Boys
by soccergurlzz1330
Summary: Bella Swan has always loved playing soccer. To bad there isn't a girls soccer team at Forks Highschool. One day though the boys coach sees Bella playing. Whats going to happen with Edward on the team? Humor/Romance. Really cute story!     -All human!
1. Chapter 1

Bellas Pov:

I could not have been more happy when I heard the last bell of the school day go off. Having Spanish last period is not enjoyable. I actually have to pay attention. Sitting by the door though I'm the first one out, happy to go home. I grab my homework out of my locker and go out to the parking lot. I was putting everything into my car when I remembered I left a book that I needed in my locker.

After going back and grabbing my book I turn around and look at the soccer field. I can see a ball sitting in the middle of the field. Just sitting there. I go outside and look around. No one was there so I decided to go kick the ball for for a little while. I had never told anyone that I loved to play soccer. Forks Highschool dosen't even have a girls soccer team so it dosent even matter.

I went to the center of the field and kicked the ball off the ground and into my hands. I threw it in the air acouple of times before letting it fall back down. Looking around again to make sure no one was watching I started to do some of the tricks I had been working on in my back yard. I love playing when there is no one around. That way if I mess up no one will be able to see me make a mistake.

My mom and dad bought me a soccerball for christmas when I was 8. I don't even know why. But one day I was borred so I decided to go play with it so the gift wouldn't go to waste. Ever since then I have loved playing. I never had a coach but I would watch videos on youtube sometimes to teach me some stuff but most of it just came naturally. As I was playing right now though I was suprisingly doing most of the stuff really well. All my rainbows went over my head and to my feet. When I juggled it felt like i could go nonstop, and when I did any footskills I did it flawlessly.

I even took advantage of having a net. Which I never have at home.I set my self up at the PK spot in the box. I mostly was trying to aim for the corners, which I made most of the times but the acouple times I hade to go chaseing after the ball. After a good half hour of that I was starting to get a little tired so I decided to call it a day and head home. I picked up my bag and was starting to head back to the parking lot when I heard someone calling after me.

"Hey, hey! wait up there." I stopped. I really hoped I wasn't going to get in trouble for useing the field without asking. It looked like no one was useing it! I turned around and saw the boys soccer coach running up to me. _Oh great. _I thought. _I am going to get in trouble!_

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, trying to explain myself. "I didn't know you were gonna be useing the field today." all he did though was shake his head and laugh at me.

"Thats not what I wanted. I'm happy I saw you. You have some true talent, you know that kid?" I blush. Like I always do and said thank you very quickly. "So I know theres not a girls team at Forks so what team do you play for?" he asks.

"Oh," I said. "I don't play on a team I've just always loved to play but never felt like joining any team." Im not lying really. I mean I have looked into joining some teams but with both my parents having low paying jobs I just dont have the money to afford it. I don't want to get into all of that with him though.

"Well I'll tell you what. In the rules it says that girls are elegable to try out for a boys team if no other options are available. I would really encourage you to come out to practice tommorow and try out. I can see real potential in you Miss...?" He trailed off not knowing my name.

"Bella Swan." I said shaking his hand. "I'll think about your offer. Thank you so much." I said smiling.

"You just think about it," he said. "I would love to see you tommorow Bella." He said said nodding his head and walked to the field setting it up. Most likely for their practice. Walking to my car I smiled the whole way, I can not believe that I might have a shot of actually playing on a soccer team! I told him I'd think about it, and I will. Even though I think I already have the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I wipe the sweat from my brow. I have been practicing in my backyard since I got home completely disregarding my homework because that can wait. It must be around eight because the sun is lowering in the horizon and everything is becoming dimmer making it harder and harder for me to see the soccer ball at my feet. After another half hour or so I am about to give up and head inside since the lighting has made continuing to play not an option.

I decide I should strech out before I go inside because now would be the worst time to pull any muscles, so I sit down on the grass which is never completely dry. I really can't believe that I am being given an opportunity that I never thought was a possibility for me. I always enjoyed soccer from a young age, but since there was not a girls team for travel or even recreation I sorta gave up on the notion and believed that maybe when I was older I could coach a team. I know playing with boys is going to be difficult, and that they may not want me there.. but this is what i want and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it for me. My gut feel like its in knots which seem to be getting tighter and tighter. This is all only if I make the team.

I look around at the forest and surrounding houses as I finsih up and my eye pauses on my neighbors window only to see a curtain fall into place. It's just the Cullen house. There family was nice enough, but me and their son didn't particularly get along, but it wasn't always that way we used to be best friends and did everything together. I don't really remember what happened probably got into a fight over somthing stupid, so I have never held it against him. It was probably just a coincidence but now i feel as if I'm in a fish bowl and everyone is staring at me. I decide I've done enough for today so I go inside, eat, and go to sleep so that tomarrow can come faster.

I wake up to my alarm and spring out of bed which rarely do. My parents have left for work so I have the house to myself as I prepare for school or well mostly after school. I grab my duffel bag and threw everything I could possibly need for soccer practice into it. I leave and my day goes as it normally would with me sitting quietly through my classes occationally answering questions and talking with some friends. I don't tell anyone about me trying out for soccer though, they most likely would think it was strange that I was the only girl trying out. It's not that I care what they think I just don't want to start unecessary gossip if I can help it. I'm social but I like to keep to myself I guess.

Then the day finally ends I grab my soccer bag and head to the locker rooms to change. I can't help the butterflies that stirr in my stomach like they are trying to escape. I walk out of the locker room and turn to walk down the hallway towards the soccerfield, but when i get to the door I find myself unable to open it. What if I mess up, and don't make the team? I console myself with the thought that if I don't make it then it wasn't meant to be.

There are already some other people out warming up on the field, all boys, but I make my way over to them. They must see me coming because they exchange glances before all lookin at me at once. Geez, boys are not subtle are they? One of them looks up, Edward. He says what all of the other guys must be thinking, "Uh, hey Swan - the cheer practice, you know for_ girls _is in the gym." All the other boys in ear shot of our conversation were trying to hold in there laughter, but failing miserably.

I keep my gaze locked on Edward so he doesn't think I'm intimadated by him because honestly, I'm not. We've been neighbors since I was born. Did he forget that and all of the black male I have on him? Well I am about to remind him, so I arch my eyebrow " How come you aren't there? I remember you used to have a liking for wearing skirts." His eyes went wide for a second before he glared at me, but the blush gave him away. I knew he was embarassed. Good, he shouldn't get away talking to people like that.

The coach came over which probably cut off whatever insult Edward had for me. I made myself look at the coach and focus on him, even though I could still feel Edwards gaze on me. Some upper classmen too since they were probably wondering why a girl, let alone a sophmore was trying out... because I have skill that could kick there butts all they way to yesterday thats why. The coach is talking and I take in every word " As you all know, today is tryouts, so impress me. I know many of you have skill and potential but you still have to work your hardest. No one has a guarenteed spot on this team. You have to earn it." He looks around and makes eye contact with everyone that is gathered around him. " Okay now lets huddle and break , then everyone needs to warm up."

We all get closer together and put our fist in the middle of the circle. One of the seniors calls out " Okay spartains on three... one, two, three " and simotainously everyone yells "SPARTAINS!"

Then everyone heads off to go warm up. I take a step backwards and am suddenly not standing on the ground, but falling and land on my butt in mud. Great. I look up to see what I could have possibly tripped over and see none other then Edward Cullen wink at me... this was going to be a long two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! You have no idea how much that motivates us to want to write these chapters for all of you! so... review! Enjoy this chapter.**

**BPOV**

I thought things were going better as we started our warm ups. First, we had to take a lap around the field, after we stretched of course. I made sure to stay in the middle of the pack though. I didn't want to be in the front because I didn't want to look like a show off, but I oubviously could have been considering the pace they were going. I didn't want to be at the end either though and look like I was slacking off. After that we just did a shooting drill. The coach would stand by the goal, pass you a ball, and tell you what part of the net your supposed to aim for. Not to brag or anything but I just want to say I made every shot exactly where he told me to go.

It wasn't untill after all of that though when everything start to go downhill. We were all getting water when the coach pulled out two senior boys and told them they were going to be captins for two different teams and they had to choose who they wanted. So everyone else had to go stand on the side line while they waited anxiously to be chosen for a team. I waited, and waited for someone to say my name, figuring I was going to be the last one picked. It wasnt until I was litterally the last one standing by myself on the field, and was forced to be on a team, did I feel like a complete loser.

Walking over I was thrown a yellow penny to put on over my t-shirt so they could easily tell the teams apart. Good thing they didn't do shirts Vs. skins here. We all walked to our designated areas, me being left mid. I guess no one liked useing their left foot. The other team started with the ball and our team got it easily. This stupid kid on the other team named Mike, I think, kicked it straight to the defence. I got open on the side line and started calling for the ball but the boy just looked at me and passed it in the completely opposite way. I brushed it off the first time figureing he probably thought that might have been the smarter move to make. Was I totally wrong though.

Every single time I called for the ball it was like I was completely invisible! They would either ignore me or glance at me then pass it to someone else. These morons think they're so amazing. I finally got the ball though. Once I stole it from Mike because he's not very good. I started taking the ball to the net looking for someone I could cross it into but befor I even knew what happend, like earlier, my face somehow ended face-first into the mud. I look up and see that Edward now had the ball and was dribbling towards the goal in the other direction. Jackass. I don't swear a lot, but this boy is really starting to get on my nerves. Getting up I run back to where Edward was, trying to get by the all the defenders. I'm so mad at him right now that I ran full speed trying to catch up before he had time to shoot.

It felt like I was flying at the speed I was going. Ignoring the sore ache in my legs I caught up to him right as he was lifting his leg to shoot and stole the ball. Rushing up the field toward my goal now I completely ignored everyone. Runing as fast as I could I used some footskills that I would practice in my backyard to get around all the defence. The rest was easy. I shot the ball right into the corner of the net and stood there. Alittle out of breath from all of that. I turned around and saw acouple people had the look of shock on there face, mostly from the other team, and then other people had smiles on there faces, mostly people from my team. Then, I turned to look at Edward. The only expression on his face a deadly glare, and that was directed straight towards me. I could care less at the moment and gave him one right back.

It felt like we were frozen in time. Waiting to see who would back down first when suddenly I heard the coach's voice, making both of us loss our consintration and look at him. "Well, I think that will be all for today. You all did a very nice job, I think were going to have a great season! I'll post the list on who made the team and who didn't tommorow sometime on the bulliton board next to the office. Make sure all of you guys check. Thanks everyone for trying out," The coach said, "You may all leave now." Grabbing my bag I walked to the girls lockeroom to change.

I was about to walk to my locker after changing to get my bookbag when I caught a sight of my self in the mirror. My face was still alittle red from the running but you could barely tell with all of the mud covering my face and hair. Stupid Cullen. I got a paper towel and washed off my face before going into public like that. I walked to my locker and got all my books. Slamming the door closed I started to walk to the parking lot when I heard the voice I really did not want to hear at the moment call after me. "Hey Swan wait up!" He shouted. I tried to act like I didn't hear him and keep walking but that didn't work. He caught up and strarted walking right next to me.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked. Praying that now that we were finally outside in the parking lot he would just go to his car and drive away. No such luck there though.

"You know your not gonna make the team right? Your a girl for one, and do you really think you could compete against a bunch of highschool boys?" He asked. _Wow_, I thought, _he really needs to learn how to shut up!_

"If I'm not mistaken it was _me_ that took the ball away from _you_ and scored right?" I asked like I was talking to a two year old. All he did was laugh though.

"And I'm pretty sure it was _me_ that took the ball away from_ you." _I had just made it to my car and opened up the driver door as he was saying that, while throwing my bags in the back seat. I stood up and turned around when I went to go speak to him.

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically. "You took the ball away from a girl by tripping her. Guess you weren't good enough to take it away playing fair now, were you? Congradulations you are amazing!" I only think the _not_ in my head. With that I jumped into my car and drove off. Before turning though I looked in my review mirror and saw Edward standing there all confused. _Good_ I thought as I drove away.

**There it is, chapter three. Let us know what you think and review, we will appreciate it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's the chapter... hope you like it! We wanted to find a way of thanking everyone who reviews, so at the beginning of each chapter we are going to say who reviewed the last. Thanks for supporting us... FrenzzyforEdward, Tomboy Amy, forevertwilightluver, Laughtner, DizzyIzzyCullen, jojobear33, and life death love ... thanks againg :)**

**BPOV**

I can't describe how I feel. I know I played really well today giving the coach no reason to cut me at all. I was always moving and never standing staring at the ball in middle of the field like a few others were. I'm better then half the guys... as a sophmore girl. That must hurt their fragile egos. Which proves that girls can be better, and as good as guys at anything. No matter how hard I try I can't stop smiling on my way home. That is untill I look in my rear view mirror and see a familiar silver volvo riding my bumber. You have got to be kidding me.

I'm tempted to hit the breaks, but rule that out considering I don't have money to pay for the damage. So as an alternative I flipped him off. His eyes seemed to narrow even more to the point where they were almost to slits and got even closer to me. He wants to pass me, but too bad. He has to folllow me all the way home. This fact puts a smile on my face. I'm bad, I know, but can't bring myself to care at the moment.

Inevitably, we make it home in no time since Forks is just that small. As soon as I pull in to my drive way Edward speeds the last ten yards to his house... I hope that made him happy. Not really though. I can tell no one is home at my house, but they normally aren't. My dad works late at the station and my moms probably off doing whatever her new obsession is. I walk inside and make my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. All of the running made me work up an appetite.

I decide to make spaghetti, something easy since I'm not in the mood to cook. I put the pot of water on the oven. As soon as I do I hear the rain. Normal here, but today it sounds abnormably heavy. I go to my front window and look outside. Yep, it's pouring. The fields are going to be awful tommorow. I take in the scene because there is somthing about the rain that I could watch it all day. My eyes scan my yard and then make their way over to the Cullens, and then they stop.

On the steps of their house Edward is sitting there hunched over. I almost can't tell it's him because the rain is so heavy I can barely see. Why would he be outside in this weather? It's just dumb, he's going to get sick. It's only september, but the tempature has already started to drop. There are no other cars, just his. He's home alone and must have locked himself out.

I start internally battling with myself. Leave him outside, or invite him in. The first one is very tempting, but my conscience gets the better of me. Stupid, nice me. With a sigh I open the door, and call out "Hey stupid, lock yourself out?"

He looks up but doesn't respond. He seems not to be in the mood and lowers his gaze since he knows I already know the answer. I try again attempting to be a little nicer. "You can sit there all night and get hypothermia or come here. Your choice." With that I go back inside, leaving the door cracked since I know what he will most likely decide.

I don't need to hold his hand and show him in, he's been here many times before when we were young. So I just go back to the kitchen and check on the pasta. It's almost done. Then I make my way over to the cupboard grabbing two bowls since I'm probably not eating alone tonight.

The pasta must be done by now. I search for the strainer, but it's at the very top back of the shelf. I'm on my toes reaching for it... and out of nowhere there is another hand reaching for it pulling it out with ease. I stop breathing, he's right behind me. I spin around to find only and inch of space left between us.

I snatch the strainer while glaring at him, "I could've gotten that by myself." then march over to sink and drain the spaghetti.

He snorts, "You? You were a whole two feet away from it. Chill out, Bella." He's not glaring, but the superior look he's giving me just doesn't sit well with me. I just look at him. He's dripping water everywhere... now I have to clean that up.

I wan't to snap back at him, but I know that will get me no where. So I take a deep breath "It doesn't matter, just go get a change of clothes from the laundry room. Your dripping everywhere and now I have to clean it up." I don't have to look up from the pot of noodles to know he left.

While he's gone I scoop out a decent amount of spaghetti and put it into our bowls and place them at the table along with two bottles of water. I then make my way to clean up the water Edward has left for me, muttering something along the lines that I shouldn't be the one doing this.

"Well, isn't that the women's job? You know, the cooking and cleaning. You seem to have the cooking part down, so your welcome." I turn around and he's already sitting at the table eating, making himself at home.

I'm sure that there would be steam coming from my ears if possible. I wan't to scream at him or maybe slap him for being such a douche bag, but all I get out is "Your welcome?"

For the first time all night he smiles. "Yes, you should be thanking me. I gave you the opportunity to clean, I thought you could use a little practice." I continue to glare at him but he doesn't falter. "And you should straighten the house a little, it's a bit of a mess."

He goes back to eating. His bowl is halfway gone. I'm so furious that I walk over to him grab the bowl of spaghetti and turn it upside down onto his head. The look in his eye was priceless. His bright green eyes were round and filled with shock. He didn't see that coming. He looks ridiculous. I smirk, "How's that for a thank you?".

For what seems the tenth time today he glares at me and reaches across the table to wear my bowls sits. Oh no, he wouldn't. I go to move but an arm encircles me around the waist while he dumps my dinner all over me... I'm gunna kill him.

**AN - Bad Edward... They just can't seem to get along. If anybody thinks they are going to get nicer anytime soon, your wrong. Just wanted to let you know, but I think them fighting is funny. Leave reviews please! The more there are the sooner an update will come... thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**AN- Thank you all of you who have reviewed again! You have no idea what it means to us. We always wait for everyones comments and thoughts on our story and if they are enjoying it. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter four... Lautner , mayejrmorris , Tomboy Amy , BellaxoxoEdward , FrenzzyforEdward , and 11 ! **

**Also we had **mayejrmorris** make a banner for us so check it out... your missing out if you don't ;) **

.com/photos/mayejrmorris/6605266165/

**BPOV**

Edward only stayed for an hour before he _sadly_ had to leave. _Sadly.. yeah right._ I thought. It seemed like the whole time he was here it was a test to see if I would actually strangle him or not. It took all my strength not to kill him when he dumped that spahgetti on me. The only though that stopped me was that if I did try and hurt him it wouldn't go over very well, considering there is a little bit of height and muscle difference between the two of us.

I walked into the living room after I cleaned the kitchen, and myself, up. Totally ignoring Edward hoping he would not follow me, but of course he did, like the annoying leech he was. I just sighed and sat on the couch where I could have a perfect view of his driveway, then I would know exactly when one of his parents got home so I could kick him out. I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and started to flip through the channels, when the remote got flung out of my hand with the force of how hard edward decided to jump on the couch.

I sighed and glared at him, "Was that really necessary?" I asked him agrivated. He just laughed.

"Come on Bella, lighten up will you. Just having a little bit of fun." He said.

"Yeah," I muttered, "And your _fun_," I said putting air quotes around 'fun', "Is going to cost me $200 when you break this couch." Getting up I went to go pick up the remote that had landed halfway across the room. Rolling my eyes, highly annoyed, I walked back to were I had previously been sitting and decide to put on Say yes to the Dress just to get Edward upset. He never particuarly said that he didn't want to watch it, but I could tell he didn't because when ever I looked over at him he had a look of pain written all over his face.

After acouple of episodes later I looked through the window, everything was still the same. The rain was still coming down hard making it hard to see, but what was different was that in Edwards driveway sat his dads expensive car. I Don't know how I could have missed that but I didn't care I was just happy when I could finally tell him to get out of my house. He stopped when he got the the front door though, because you know he can't leave without saying one mean, rude, or sarcastic comment.

"Hey I'll see you tommorow at practice Bella... that is _if_ you make the team." I didn't feel like fighting with him at the moment. I'd just had enough of him for one day so all I did was smile at him then slam the door in his face. With him gone now it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and I could actually relax for a while. It was already 8 o'clock so I just decided to go upstairs, take a shower, put on the comfy pair of pajamas I owned, and go to sleep. Hopefully I will wake up and tommorow will be a much better day.

It was six when I woke up to my alarm clock playing an annoying song that was all rap, yeah thats exactly what I want to wake up to in the morning. I grumbled as I got out of bed. The cold air hit me and I contemplated the idea of going back to sleep and just skipping today. That thought was quickly out of my mind when I remembered I would be able to find out if I made the team or not today. Plus it's a Friday which means it's only one more school day that I have to deal with untill I have two whole days to do whatever I want.

I'm probably just going to call my friend Alice to see if she want to sleepover tonight. I could use a little bit of girl time, plus she likes to hear about gossip, and boy do I have a lot of that right now. Alice has been my best friend since forever. I don't even remember how we met. We've just always been around each other. She doesn't go to Forks Highschool though since she lives in Port Angelas. She claims that she would never be able to live in Forks. Not enough shopping. Which she's right about. The only kind of shopping you can do here is grocery shopping.

I get dressed, brush my teeth, you know, the daily routine. Then I make my way downstairs to grab my bag and wallet so I can buy some lunch at school. I was running a little late so I didn't have time to pack one myself. I go out the door and into my car before heading to school. I look over to see Edward had already left. _Well_, I though,_ Guess I can't bug him today by going slow_.

I get to school and the day was dragging by painfully slow. All I do durring class is copy notes. I normally never listen. My mind always wanders to different things like, What I'm going to cook for dinner when I get home from school, or I look around at everyones outfits, and let me tell you some of the girls in my class need to get one size bigger in all of there clothing if you know what I'm saying.

All through out the day I would constantly look up, anxious to see if the coach had came to post the list during whatever class I had before hand. I even wanted to look so bad during Biology I told my teacher I was going to go to the bathroom, when all I really was going to do was walk by the office and look for the list. I was starting to get way to nervous. I didn't even want to look any more at the end of the day when I saw all of the boys who had tryed out for soccer surrounding the bulliten board. I pretended to be looking for a book or something in my locker, since its right across from the office, just to wait till there were no more people over there. They didn't need to see how upset I would be if I didn't make the team.

As I was waiting I was taking in everyones expressions. The only person who I could tell didn't make it was Mike. Though, I'm honestly not that shocked about that one. It was about ten minutes when there was no one else in the hallway. I grabbed everything I needed out of my locker and shut the door. Slowly, I walked over. To nervous to see if I had made it. I quickly scanned the list. _Oh. My. Gosh._

**AN - Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it had to be done... if you have any ideas of something you might think would be cool to happen in this story let us know... like do you think she made the team? We are writting this freely and seeing where it takes us. Review and tell us what you think and you ideas - we appreciate it! :]**

**Oh! And Happy New Years - don't party too hard...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**AN Thank all of you for reviewing Chapter five... Lautner****,Tomboy Amy,dragonsong94,and 11, Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

** BPOV**

I made the team! Feeling really good about myself I go to get ready for another day of practice. After I'm done I head out of the locker room and out to the fields where everyone is starting to stretch.

Everyone being Eric, Tyler, Emmett, Brandon, Jasper, Mason, Sean, Riley, Kyle, Blake, and last and in this case least... Edward. I don't even give him a second glance after the other night.

I join the circle with out saying anything so I don't draw much attention to myself. We run a little as a warm up then begin to practice... in the pouring rain. I guess you have to expect that when you live in forks. Ah well it doesn't bother me.

We split into teams to scrimage again. I mentally pat myself on the back when I'm not picked very last. This isn't much improvement but I'll take what I can get. The captain that picked me was Jasper Witlock... a quiet but nice guy from what I've heard.

Me and the rest of my team (Jasper, Emmett,Mason,Kyle, and Blake ) circle up and pick possitions. Jasper looks at me, "Bella I want you left mid, since you have an awesome left foot. Okay?" He says this simply as a statment, meaning nothing by it, but I secretly take it as my first compliment.

I just nod my head and he continues assigning possitions to others. We have an advantage because we have our actually goalie, Mason , on our team... so he gets put in the goal. Emmet and Kyle are defenders because of their size ... they can just take someone down they are so big, with muscle. I wonder why they never thought of playing football... they would definately fit in.

That leaves me, Blake, and Jasper as our forwards. We all take our spots on the field, but the other team gets the ball first. Edward being their center midfielder gets the ball passed back to him from Tyler... and the game begins.

I study him as he scans the field. His eyes linger on Sean, the tall kid with brown shaggy hair a couple yards away from me. Edward then puts his head down and begins to kick, which is my cue to start running towards Sean. The ball is flying in the air so I use my chest to trap the ball.

Ha. Take that Edward. The first move of the game and he's already screwing up. I run down the field fake out the two defenders, Eric and Riley, then score on Brandon. It's almost too easy.

Everyone on my team runs toward me and cheers things like "You all just got owned by a girl" and "Good job!" while I act like it's no big deal. On the inside though I'm doing my own personal celebration dance.

The game continues like this. They score too, just not as much as us. Finally the coach shouts out, "Next to score wins!". We are all so tired, but knowing that the end is so near makes us play even harder.

Edward's team has posession of the ball. He flying down the field toward our defense. He jabs one way and completly fakes out Kyle, and then goes on to nutmeg Emmett. I'm too far away to help our team and all I can do is stare as he shoots the ball... straight into our keepers hand!

I don't have time to insult Edward in my head as the ball is thrown towards me. I trap it and then pass it to our center Jasper. He gets pressured by the defenders though, so he splits them with a pass to me.

I'm close enough to the goal to shoot. I see Brandon is standing way to far to the left.. leaving the far post wide open. I pull my leg back to kick the ball... but that never happens.

The next thing I know is that I've been slide tacked, and am in excrutiating pain. To my embarrassment I yelp as I fall to the ground. I roll back and forth and hold my ankle to try and release some of the pain, but it doesn't help. Whoever hit me, kicked me where I have no protection from my shinguards.

I hear the coach telling everyone to "Step back! And give her some room." He asks whats wrong and I tell him my ankle. He pulls my shoes and sock off to reveal an already swollen and slightly bruised ankle. It looks really bad, I hope its not too serious.

Coach breaths out and his nostrils flare. "Edward!" He snaps, " You and I both know that takle was uncalled for! You were standing right next to the girl... " Of course it would be Edward. He really doesn't like me does he? I don't care anymore, all I want is some ice for my ankle, but I dont want them to think I'm a little girl though and will cry whenever someone touches me.

"It's okay coach. I don't think its that bad, I can still play." I honestly didn't know if I'd be able to or not but might as well try. The coach and Edward each take one of my hands, Edward is probably only doing this because he feels bad, and lift me up onto my feet. Only to fall right back down to the same possition hold my ankle.

"Sorry kid I dont think you can play today. Why dont we have you sit over on the side lines for the rest of practice and ice your ankle. Then you can rest it over the weekend?" He asks.

"Sure," I said trying not to sound as sad as I really was, but I think it might have come out that way becayse I saw him smile at me sympathetically. While Emmet and Kyle help me walk over to the side lines all I can think is, _Great way to start the season Bella._ I sigh as I sit back down and continue watch everyone play. The coach comes back a second later with a bag of ice and placed it on my ankle. I jump a little because of the cold.

"I also brought you a pair of crutches you can borrow so you can stay off your ankle and then you wont need people to help you walk," he said. I told him thanks, and then he continued to watch the scrimmage untill one team scored. Finally Edwards team ended up winning. Coach told everyone to cool down and strech... while I just continued to sit there. While they were all streching coach came over and told me to stay off my ankle this weekend and ice it two times a day, then I was free to leave. Getting up on one foot, I slung my bag over my sholder and picked up the crutches. I couldn't wait till I was on my way home and I have the whole weekend to myself.

I walk into the parking lot when I hear Edward call out my name to stop me, "Hey Bella wait up!" With a sigh I turn around.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply. I cant believe he has the nerve to talk to me right now after what happened.

He slowed down next to me a little out of breath. Probably ran to catch up to me. "I, um, just wanted to apologize for, you know, slide tackling you..and hurting your ankle," he said awkwardly guesturing down to my swolen ankle.

"Yeah," I said, "You should be." I started to walk to my car when he stops me.

"Wait you can't drive with your ankle like that." He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm fine thanks. Its only the one foot, I use my other foot to drive anyways." I said like it was obvious. "What do you think I'm going to do, have you drive me? I'll pass," I said walking away to my car again.

"Whatever, but I'm driving behind you to make sure you dont kill yourself," he said. Like always having to have a sarcastic comment.

I didn't say anything, just kept walking. I didn't mind that he was gonna drive behind me. Just another chance to annoy him by driving slow. _That's what he gets for tackling me to the ground._

**Well everyone thank you for reading this! Let us know what your thoughts are about the story, and what you would like to see happen. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN- Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter 6... **Tomboy Amy, Emma 11, Annie,  Lautner, FrenzzyforEdward, BellaxoxoEdward, 11, p a i g e . h, **We really enjoyed writing this story so we hope that you enjoy reading it.**

BPOV

I walked inside my front door laughing. Well not really walking since I had the crutches but you know what I mean. Watching Edward in my review mirror the whole time while in the car was quite a sight. He never rode my bumper like last time. He stayed the appropriate distance away from me, but it was hilarious because I could tell he was getting adgitated. He wasn't trying to show it I could tell, but he would be tapping his his fingers on the wheel the whole time and when I slowed down, going to a stop sign, he would run his hand trough his gorgoeous hair. Hey, I'm not going to lie, I may not like him but I have eyes and they don't mind looking at him sometimes.

I decided to call Alice once I was all settled, to ask if she wanted to have a 'slumber party' as she likes to call them.

I dialed her number and just like she always does she picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Bella!" she said excitedly. It had been around two weeks since I had last talked to her so it was nice hearing my best friends voice again.

"Hey Alice. I was wondering if you want to have a sleep over tonight. You know just have a girls night?" I asked.

"Well," she said, "I'll come to a slumber party, but I don't know about sleep over."

I laughed and said, "Call it whatever you want but you better be over in the next hour or you will have to deal with me." Trying to be intimidating dosen't work with me I guess because she just started to laugh... and she wouldn't stop.

"Okay Alice, let's calm down," I said.

"Alright, I'll be over in a little bit. See you later." I told her bye and hung up the phone.

I started to get ready before she came. It was a struggle to get up the stairs with my crutches, but I managed. It just took three time longer than it normaly did. I took a quick shower and decided to go to a Red Box and pick up a couple of movies for tonight. I decided to get the movie Up which is a comedy that both of us wanted to see in theaters but never got the chance to. And Soul Surfer. Which is another one we both wanted to see. Deciding that was good enough I headed home. I laughed when I already saw her bright yellow car sitting in my driveway. I'm not to worried though since I know she had a key to the house and was able to let herself in.

"I'm home!" I yelled dramatically as I use my crutches to carry myself inside the house. Alice runs around the corner full speed, but then stops dead in her tracks once she sees me.

"What _happened _to you?" she asked.

I sigh, "It's a long story." We go into my living room and sit on the couch and I have told her every thing that has happened in the past couple of days. The coach seeing me play soccer. Which she got really excited about. She was the only person that knew about my love for soccer besides my parents. I told her about tryouts and how Edward had been acting, Making the team, and finally about Edward slide tackling me. Giving me the swolen ankle.

"It sounds like he likes you Bella." she said seriously. I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. I really hope she was because I have no clue why he would like me. It seems like Edward hates me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked. "He hates me." she laughed.

"Okay well you have fun living in your imaginary world you have over there," I didn't get it, and continued to stare at her. "Okay I'll explain for you. Well, you said he was teasing you at tryouts. Oh and the ways you said he acted when he was over because he was locked out is another clue. It seems like he talks to you a lot. Its just like when a boy likes a girl when they are in first grade. He teases and makes fun of her to get her attention."

"Where not in first grade Alice," I said. I dont get what she's trying to say. Shes never even meet Edward. Shes seen him since he's my neighbor, and I told her storys about him from when we were kids but she still has never talked to him before. I dont get why she would assume someone likes me when she has never meet the person.

"Its still the same thing as guys get older. There maturity never grows only there bodys do," she said, and I had to laugh at that.

"Okay Alice, when you meet him and you still think this then you can let me know but untill then lets stop talking about him. I get enough of him all day." After that we both went up to my room to hang out for awhile. She decided she wanted to give me a makeover at 7 o'clock at night. You have to love Alice. I never win arguements with her so I just didn't want to put up a fight this time.

"Sure ," I said, trying to sound as happy as I could knowing that I would be getting my hair tugged and pulled by a pixie. "Can I at least put on pajamas though, so I can be comfortable while I'm being tortured?" I asked nicely. She agreed so I went to the bathroom and threw on a pair of white basketball shorts and a black wife beater. I brush through my hair before I go out because I know that if I go out and let her do that I will have no hair left on my head.

"Okay finally we can start," she said as I exited the bathroom. she automatically sat me down in my computer chair infront of the mirror. I was talking to Alice about how things were going at her school while she was doing my make-up and hair when she stopped. It had only been about twenty minutes so I know she couldn't have been done by now. It takes at least a good hour before she is normally finished.

I turn around to see a smile on her face. "Whats up?" I ask her suspiciously. I had no idea what was going on.

"_Well," _she said draging out the word. "I was talking to my parents and I know I told you I would never be able to live in Forks and everything but I thought about it-" I cut her off right there.

"Oh my gosh Alice this isn't going where I think it's going, is it?" I asked her excitedly.

"Don't interupt me. I've been looking for the perfect time to tell you!" she said. Also very excited. "As I was saying I was talking to my parents and they agreed that they would buy a house in Forks as long as I limited my shopping to two days a week."

I jumped up from the chair and squeeled, giving Alice the biggest hug ever. "I thought it would be nice living closer to my best friend. Don't get to excited though, I haven't even told you the best part yet." she paused. I looked at her with big eyes, waiting for her to tell me more news. "Were going to be neighbors!" She yelled. I couldn't believe it. My best friend was going to live right across the street from me. It felt so surrel getting all this good news at once, but I didn't mind.

After we settled down a little bit Alice continued to give me my makeover. We were chatting the whole time about what people she will and will not like at my- I mean_ our_ highschool. She told me how she was going to decorate her new room and that I had to help he pick out the color for it.

After about another hour she was finally done. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe what I saw. She had made me look beautiful. My hair went from being wavy and frizzy to pin-staight and completely smooth. She gave me some smokey eye shadow that showed off how big and bright my brown eyes were and some lip gloss that made my lips shine. I turned around and gave her a big hug thanking her for what she had done.

We went down stairs and started to watch Up, and let me tell you, that is the funnieest movie ever. Me and Alice we laughing at the part when the old man wouldn't let the kid inside the house while it was floating in the air, when we heard the door bell ring. Not wanting to go to the door alone me and Alice paused the movie and went together. I got my crutches and we walked over to the door.

Right when I opened it though I wanted to shut it again. "What do you want Edward?" I asked. It took him awhile to respond though. It looked like he was zoned out. Or he was staring at something.

He recovered after acouple seconds though and said, "My parents wanted me to invite your family to dinner Sunday night at six. I didn't know if it was to late to come over or not but I heard a little bit of laughing and squeling coming from the house and I was pretty sure you were still awake."

"Yeah I'll let my parents know. We will be able to make it. Tell your parents thank you," I said smiling. I noticed him look at Alice and realized I hadn't introduced them yet. "Oh yeah and this is my best friend Alice. Alice this is Edward." They both said.

"Nice to meet you," They both said at the same time.

"Well I better head back now. See you Sunday Bella," he said winking at me, "Nice meeting you Alice." I closed the door and me and Alice went back into the living room.

Right before I started the movie Alice said, "Well, now that I have meet him, is it safe for me to say I think Edward likes you now?"

**AN- sorry about the ending you guys. So what do you guys think about the story so far? Review and let us know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**AN – For the outfits described in this chapter go to our profile and click on the links to see the pics of them.**

**Thanks ….for reviewing! We made it to 50… forevertwilightluver, majobloem, dopeykmk, Emilie, Lautner, DizzyIzzyCullen, i'madazzler, team cullen, FrenzzyforEdward, 11, and p a I g e . h , now maybe 60?**

Alice had left me with specific instructions for tonight; she even wrote me a detailed note on a piece of paper. She went to all of this fuss to pick an outfit out for the dinner at the Cullen's house, even after I told her that she shouldn't bother. I said to her there have been so many of these dinners over the years and I normally just go over in my sweats… I think she almost fainted.

I had to admit though, the outfit was adorable and wasn't out of my comfort zone. I had already bathed and done my hair, so I decided I should get dressed now. I pulled on my comfortable medium wash skinnies, and this loose cream colored top that had "be mine" written on it with a bow next to it.

I rolled my eyes at the be mine part… Alice is not subtle by any means. To finish off the outfit I pulled on a belt and some savvy, but cute sandals. I looked in the mirror. It still looked like me, but a neater version almost. I applied some eye makeup and lip gloss and decided it was the best I was going to get.

I went to find my parents to see if they were about ready. Dinner was in about thirty minutes, and I feel like it's rude to arrive right when the dinner is being served. The fact that I don't like talking to Edward doesn't mean that the rest of his family is bad.

Going down the stairs I call out to my parent's, "Moommm! Daaddd! You almost ready?".

"Bella, honey, we're right here. There's no need to shout." My mom said dramatically with her hands over her ears. Sometimes I wondered who was more of the adult her or me. I just shook my head, a small grin on my face. Charlie, my dad, I see is doing the same thing. We have always been more alike than my mother and I.

We all put our shoes on and were out the door, and at their house in no time. Esme, Edward's mom, greeted us at the door. She is one of the nicest, most genuine people I have ever met. I just don't know how such a nice person could be Edward's mom, but it's not like it's her fault he can be a jerk most of the time.

With a huge smile on her face she ushers us all in. "Come in, Come in! I'm glad you came early – the foods almost done… can you imagine…" Rene offers to help Esme in the kitchen and they both disappear, with Charlie following probably to go find Carlisle.

All alone, I go search for Edward… he invited us over after all, so he shouldn't be hiding out in his room. I take my time looking for him and stare at the pictures on the walls. Surprisingly there are quite a few of me, with Edward of course though. I unconsciously smile, but frown when I think that we really did used to be best friends.

We just gradually drifted apart when Edward became "cool". He had other people to hang out with and I was just his younger neighbor. And me, being stubborn, doesn't really like being second to anyone.

I hear Edward. I follow the voice… is-is he _talking_ to himself? I stop and listen.

"No, man she doesn't…. She's hates me that's why, she could never like anyone like me…I don't know if that'll work, yeah – yeah I'll try…. Thanks Jay… Yeah bye." _Huh?_ I want to know what he was talking about, but I have to move.

I walk up to the door and lean against the door frame casually. Edward is sitting at a deck with a computer facing the opposite way from me. I knocked; he spun around so fast with his eyes the size of saucers and slams the computer shut.

I raise my eyebrow. "Keep doing that Cullen and you'll break it."

He opens his mouth and… that's it. He doesn't say anything. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm dreaming, but it doesn't last long. "What are you doing here?".

"For the dinner, and if I remember correctly… you were the one who invited us..". I feel bad about being so rude, but it only lasts a few seconds because I can't believe he even asked a question that dumb.

"I know that, but I meant in my room. It doesn't matter though. Let's go." He gets up, walks past me towards the stairs… and I follow.

"Wait." Edward looks at me. I don't think he expected me to say anything from earlier… but I really want to know. I'm going to ask him about what he was talking about. "Uh…I have to use the bathroom – be right down." I chickened out. It wasn't even my business to begin with, and asking just fest too personal of a question.

He just nodded his head once, "You know where it is." then continued down the stairs. The bathroom is right across from Edward's room… perfect. I turn in that direction but instead of taking the door on the right that will lead to the bathroom I go right. Edward's room.

There was something he didn't want me to see on his desk… so I go look around. Feeling like a total creep, my eyes scan over his desk. It looks very ordinary to me but…. the computer. As soon as he heard me he slammed it. I want to know what's on it.

I open the computer preparing myself to see something awful. This is way easier than I thought it would be – there isn't even a password on it…

The very last thing I expected to see on that computer was what I saw…. Me.

**AN – What do you think? Is this creepy or cute of Edward? You tell me when you ****review****! Thanks for reading!**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Hey guys! Sorry for how long it took to update this story but heres the next chapter. We didn't forget about the story! Hope you all like it.**

**Bellas Pov- Chapter 9**

I couldn't really decide how I felt once I saw myself on his computer. What was he even doing with my picture? Was this this creepy, and should I be worried? I decide to get out of his room though and head down stairs before I could even make up my mind. The last thing that I need him to do at that moment was catch me in his room.

I walked down the stairs quickly, but not to quickly so I wouldn't fall. Walking into the dinning room where Esme is putting food on everyones plates that looked _delicious_, I put a fake smile on my face so no one could see how completely confused I actually was at the moment. I sit next to Edward since its the only available seat left at the table. Everyone continues to make small talk through out the course of the evening and I just sit there, feeling completely awkward next to Edward. After the meal is finished all of the adults take the duty of cleaning up while telling Edward and I to, "Go have fun, but not _to much_ fun," which makes my face turn beat red.

Edward and I just sat at the table for acouple of minutes in a _very_ awkward silence. I didn't know what to say, and I'm pretty sure he didn't either. I decided that I would be the bigger person here and start the conversation here. "So, do you want to take me on a tour of the house?" I ask with a smile.

He smiles a little bit too, "You've been here before Bella, you've seen all that there is to see." I pretend to not know what he is talking about at all.

"I don't know what you mean. I've never been here before," He laughs a little bit and gets up. _Finally_, I thought. I didn't want to sit there any more and feel uncomfortable.

"Okay then," Edward said grabbing my hand, "Lets take you on a tour." After he grabs my hand though it felt like I was being shocked. I was about to pull away, but for some reason I didn't want to. It wasn't a bad feeling, like when someone slides there feet on carpet for along time and then presses there finger against your arm and you get shocked, it was more of a tingly feeling. I snapped back to the real world, and saw Edward looking at me, and I had to wonder if he had felt the same thing too.

I look at the floor, with just the thought of him feeling the same thing I had, and blushed. I heard him chuckle as he pulled my arm a little to get me to start walking again. We start to climb the stairs and Edward stops, almost making me lose my balance but I regained it by holding onto the rail. "Now," Edward says, "This is the stair case that connects the first floor to the second floor. They are made out of wood, but are covered by-" I cut him off before he gets the chance to finish.

"Okay smart ass," I say rolling my eyes, "No need to explain every little detail. How about we skip the tour, your right, the memory of this house is starting to come back to me now."

"Sounds good. How about we just go to my room instead?" He asks. I nod my head, pretending to be fine with it, but the truth is I was kind of nervous to go back into his room. I still don't know why I was on his computer, or what his phone call was about, I really wanted to find out though.

We walk into his room and Edward goes over to his bed and lays upside down. I smile because this is how he would always lay whenever we were little kids. I would yell at him and tell him all of the blood was going to rush to his head and it will hurt, only after awhile he would always somehow get me over there to lay next to him too. He tells me that I can come in, so I go over and I go sit at his computer chair.

"Hey can I check my email?" I ask him. I really just want to see what his reaction was going to be when I did. He shoots up immediatly.

"NO!" He yells. Even though I was expecting a response similar to this it still made me jump.

"Okay," I say quietly.

"I mean my computer has a virus and it's not working properly so..." he trails off in the middle of his sentance. Even if I had never seen my picture up there I would have still been able to tell that he was lying to me. It was quite for awhile both of us just sitting there looking at nothing, until Edward breaks it. "So is it going to be like old times or what?" He asks laying upside down again and looking at me smiling.

I couldn't help going over there though. I couldn't help but think back to all of the old memories that came through my mind of how Edward and I used to be, young and innocent. Best friends. We would never fight, we would never get mad, we would just laugh and have fun. Thinking back on those days made me miss them. So I went over next to Edward just like how he would always get me to when we were little kids, and for a little while I forgot about the picture, and the phone call, and I had fun.

**AN- Again sorry for the **_**really long **_**time it took to update, but we're writing again so make sure to continue reading! If you could review please and let us know how you like it so far that would be very helpful! R&R. **


End file.
